True Goddommess
by Nakamura Asuka44
Summary: Do you remember rin? That cute little girl who always traveled with sesshomaru? The one who died two times in the whole entire anime? The one who always got kidnapped and somehow lived through it? Well guess what! She's waaay stronger than she looks. Journey with rin as you find out her true identity, and ambitions. Strong rin. God/demon rin. Emotionless cold rin. Smart rin. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**Asuka: Hey there. This is a story I did when I had a blackout and I was so bored that it wasn't even funny. I started this out on my iphone note app, so there may be misspelled words or unproper grammar that I might have missed. This is kind of a test, if you like it then request for more. Okay then. Happy readings!**

A red ogre demon runs through a clearing in a forest, with 6 pairs of legs chasing after it. One of these pairs was legs of a little girl with long black hair and cold, empty brown eyes. This little girl was in front of the group who was chasing this demon, and I mean way in front of the group. She was right behind the demon while the group was a little ways behind. The little girl unsheathed a pair of twin swords, and slashed the demon in the back. Blood splattered everywhere, including onto the little girl who wiped the splatter of blood off her face.

Once the group caught up, the demon was already dead. "Return to the village." The little girl quietly said with authority.

"Yes captain."

The 5 group members replied. They ran through the forest to go back to the village. Once back, they kneeled down in front of a man with short brown hair and dark brown eyes. He looked down at the little girl. "Report." He says coldly. "Squad 8 has successfully killed the demon roaming near the village. The body has turned into bones." The man nodded. "I will send squad 4 to clean up the mess. Now tell me captain rin. Who was it that killed the demon?"

 **(That's right you guys! It's my version of Rin! She has on a black kimono with no sleeves, pants are a black version of sesshomaru's but a little less fluffy, with a red belt tied backwards, black boots like sesshomaru, black elbow length and fingerless gloves, and a long red ribbon that holds her ponytail. Her outfit is kind of like one of the captains from bleach in a way. All of the people in the village who needs to fight are wearing this, minus the belt, gloves, and ribbon.)**

"Me, sir." The man nodded. "You and your squad can now dismiss." "Thank you sir." She rose to her feet and walked passed the man with her squad right behind her. "I want you all to train on your speed." She says not turning around. "Yes captain." The 5 group members scattered to go train somewhere, while rin walked into a pretty big hut.

A woman with long chestnut hair and chocolate eyes looked at the little girl that came in. "Rin!" The woman eyes filled with horror. "So you're alive. Why? Why couldn't that demon kill you?" Yelled the woman. Rin just ignored her, and started walking up stairs. "So you're going to ignore me! You disgusting demon! I wish you died! No! I wish that you was never born!" Rin silently slid open her room door and closes it behind her. While she did that, she heard the last words her 'mother' yelled at her.

"You disgusting demon from hell! Why don't you die so that people like me can live easy to know that a demon has seen its end!"

Rin sat down and started to meditate. _'Trust me lady. I would love to get you and the rest of these weak villagers out of my hair.'_ She thought. After a while, she stood up. "It is about time for me to leave this disgusting human village." She says coldly as she walked towards her window. "Really!? We can finally leave this stupid human village!?" Says a black lynx with golden eyes and slitted irises. She was laying on a wooden ledge that rin had made for her. "Yes. I think it is time for us to move on." "Yes! Finally! When do we leave?" "You will leave now and inform the rest of the pack to go do what they please. I will leave later tonight." "What will you do with the humans?" "What do you think? I am going to exterminate them. Now get going." "Yes master."

The Lynx bowed and jumped off the ledge. Rin walked back to where she was sitting until she heard the emergency drum and a man yelling. "Squad 8, report to the main gates at once!" _'Sounds like a demon has come.'_ She jumped out the window and ran towards the main gates.

 _'This will be the last time I save this pathetic human village.'_

Once me and my squad was at the gates, we kneeled down In front of Takahashi (the man from earlier.) "Captain Rin Kagami **(kah-ga-me)** and squad 8 reporting for duty." "I will get straight to the point. There is a group of demons heading this way. I want you and your squad to exterminate them and report back when you are done. Do you understand captain?" Takahashi said. "Yes sir. We are to exterminate all the demons and report back." Takahashi nodded his head. "Good. Now move out!" "Yes sir."

I ran into the forest with my squad behind me. We was jumping from tree to tree until I ordered my squad to stop. I looked down at the group of demons.

 _'Two bird demons, three snake demons, two fish demons, and one dog demon. So, four weak links, three semi-weak, and one elite. Tsuki and Kanta should be able to take on the weak links. Rena_ **(re-na)** _, Shentori, and Len are strong enough to kill the other three. That will leave me with the elite.'_

I nodded my head. "Listen up. I want you all to lead them away from each other. Tsuki and Kanta will go after the bird demon with black hair and the snake demon with gray hair. Rena, Shintori, and Len will take on the rest. I will go after the dog demon. I want you all to attack on my word." I pulled out two black balls and threw them down. The fish demon with light blue hair, sliced them in half. Once that happened, the area filled with white smoke. "Scatter." My squad jumped into the smoke and lead their targets away from the group. Once the smoke cleared, the dog demon was standing there with confusion and alert written on his face. I jumped down to meet my opponent.

Once down I faced the dog demon. The dog demon narrowed his eyes. "Who are you?" He asked. I unsheathed my twin swords, and he took out his sword. _'Huh? A human sword? Why would a demon have a human sword? No. It does not matter.'_ I got into my fighting position. One sword in front of me ninja style and the other behind me the same way. The dog demon lifted his sword in front of him.

A leaf fell off a tree and it gently fell towards the ground in the middle of us.

Once the leaf touched the ground, I striked with a fast slice to the chest. "Whoa!" The demon yells surprised. He tried to move back, but tripped over his own feet, and fell, dodging my attack in the process. I looked down at him. _'I knew he would be weak to me, but not that weak. Could he be trying to catch me off guard?'_

I jumped back to give us some space. _'No. I am pretty sure he did that on accident.'_ "Hey. Little girl." I looked up at him. "Those swords are demon swords right? Why does a little girl have a pair of demon swords?" "Why do you have a human sword for a weapon?" I asked back.

"Because I can not find a suitable demon weapon, and this is all I can use for now. Now it's your turn."

"I never said that I will tell you."

"But I told you why!"

The demon yelled. "I never told you to tell me that, I just marly asked you why did you have a human sword for a weapon. It was up to you to answer me or not." I nonchalantly say. The dog demon had a dumb profound look on his face as he just realized what I did. He sighed. "I did not see that coming. So you are going to kill me? Seeing how fast you are, there will be no point in running."

 _'What? Are you serious? He was really thinking of running? He is supposed to be an elite. His demonic aura tells me so. So why?'_ I mentally shook my head. ' _It does not matter. My mission is to kill the group of demons. He must die.'_ I lifted my swords only to sheath them in the end. I turned and started to walk back to the village, but stopped when the demon called out to me. "You're just going to let me go? Just like that?"

"I will not waste my strength on an enemy as weak as you."

I said without turning around. I continued my walk, leaving the dog demon behind.

"I saw that." Said the black lynx from earlier. "Did you inform the others, Lanara **(La-nar-ra)**?" The said lynx nodded her head. "Now tell me. Why didn't you kill him?" She asked as she walked alongside her master.

"I will not waste my energy on such a weak enemy."

"But wasn't he an elite?"

"He was a sad excuse for an elite. He seems to be those demons who has high demonic energies, but low combat skills."

"So he was a weak elite?"

I nodded my head. "You need to go now. The others are coming." Lanara nodded her head, and dashed through a bush. At that moment, the rest of team 8 came. Some was injured, and the others was just fine. "Let us head back." I quietly ordered. The others nodded and ran back with me.

"Report." Says takahashi.

"Squad 8 has taken care of the demons, sir."

"Who has taken out the demons?"

"The whole squad, sir."

"Oh really?"

"Yes, sir. 2 went for the weakest demons, three went after the semi-weak demons, and 1 went for the elite. We have all taken care of the group of demons who were approaching the village."

Takahashi nodded. "You may dismiss." My squad and I stood up and walked passed takahashi the second time that day. "You are free until the next mission is known." The group scattered. I walked into the dense forest next to the village, and headed for a shrine that I had made when I was smaller.

Once I was there I sat down on a tree trunk and looked to the sky. After taken a deep breath of fresh air, I sang a song that gently carried onto the winds.

 _It was a very breezy day when I first saw you._

 _Picking flowers, as the wind flowed through your black hair._

 _Singing a melody that melted my icy heart._

 _Made me want to make my life anew._

 _I was born a god of the the thing you call wind._

 _Keeping it nice and clean so life can live._

 _But humans and demons keeps on selfishly polluting it._

 _So I learned to despise both of them and their filth._

 _My mother told me to forgive both the humans and demons._

 _For it was because of them that I still even exist._

 _One day you will fall in love with one of them, and make a baby._

 _You will, just you wait and see._

 _It was a very breezy day when I first saw you._

 _Dancing in a meadow full of flowers so blue._

 _Your warm eyes glowing with happiness and glee._

 _Singing and dancing so freely._

 _While walking in a peaceful forest nearby._

 _I meet a demon girl with brown warm eyes._

 _Spending the day with her just felt so right._

 _I was captivated then, it was love at first sight._

 _We spent countless days together, getting closer each time._

 _I finally confessed and made her my loving wife._

 _We made a baby girl that looked just like her mother,_

 _and we lived happily ever after._

 _It was a very breezy day when I first saw you._

 _Looking up towards the sky, as your song reached the end._

 _Petals of blue flew around you with the breeze._

 _Making you look so beautiful and free as the wind._

 _Humans from the village nearby was possessed with fear and rage._

 _Killing my wife when my daughter and I wasn't in range._

 _Hiding my daughter as someone else's baby._

 _I went to the village and created a great hurricane._

 _This is my revenge, so shut up and die._

 _I don't want to hear your pleads, for you have killed my wife._

 _Don't you worry, all of you people will be dead._

 _No one will mourn this stupid village's death._

 _It was a very breezy day when I first saw you._

 _Picking flowers, as the wind flowed through your black hair._

 _They said you were a monstrous demon who plagued their dreams._

 _And I am as well, with the intention to kill all who killed thee._

"That's enough rin." I looked up to see a man with short jet black hair and glowing cerulean eyes. He wore a black long trench coat, black leather gloves, and black combat boots. He sat down next to me. "So how is my daughter doing?" He asked softly as his eyes grew warm. "I am faring well father." I gave him a warm smile.

My guard was down, my eyes were warm, and I actually looked like a child. This is the only person that I will put down my guard for. My father, Shu. The egyptian god of wind.

"That's good! So what brings you here? Why did you call me?"

"I was thinking that it was time to leave this human village. Is that okay with you, father?"

He hugged me, and I hugged back.

"As long as you know what you're doing, and as long as your mind is clear. You are free to do whatever you want. I will not stop you, even if that means letting you destroy that village."

"So you already knew what I was going to do."

He nodded his head, and then let me go. "I have to get going now. The other gods and goddesses have been working me to the bone lately. 'Till next time my dear." He said as he got up. I waved goodbye as he disappeared in a whirl of wind. I got up and headed back towards the village.

' _Thank you father. Now I can kill these humans without me thinking about how disappointed you will be.'_

It was late at night. I gathered my swords and strapped them to each of my sides. I walked quietly down stairs.

' _First one to go, is that loud mouthed mother of mine.'_

I slid open the door to her room to find her sleeping. I swiftly cut her head off, and went out of the hut. Once out, I went on a killing spree. Screaming and alarms could be heard. Squads 1-14 came after me. I plowed them down with no problem at all. My squad wasn't really trying though, since they knew it was futile. Takahashi then came. He tried to fight me, but before he even unsheathed his sword, he was falling to the ground with blood gushing out of his body from every direction.

Everyone got scared and started to run away, but I sliced them all down quicker than the eye can see, but swiftly as the wind itself.

Once I eradicated everyone in the village, lanara and a few other lynx walked up to me. "Wow! You made quite a mess." I turned and started to walk towards the entrance of the now dead village. "Tara..." The black lynx with green eyes stepped up. "...Shenzo..." A black lynx with a white spot on his chest, and blue eyes stepped up. "...lanara…" The said lynx stepped up with her golden eyes shining.

"Yes master?"

"Clean up this mess and burn down the village when you are done."

I said still walking. "Yes master." The three lynx said in unison

It has been three days since then. I have been wandering around, while killing everyone and anyone who is stupid enough to mess with me. I could easily go to my mother's palace, but I do not feel like taking the thrown. It also does not help that I hate both humans and demons alike. That is why I have been wondering, exploring the world for what it really is.

I then sat down to relax. I sat on a large rock, with a nice tree that you can lean on while sitting on the rock. In front of the sitting place, was a stream and a field full of wildflowers. I bent my right leg, and let the other one lay straight. I relaxed like that for about a good 40 minutes, until I smelled a familiar scent getting closer.

"What do you want?"

I asked with my eyes closed, as the scent stopped on the other side of the stream.

"You're the little girl from last time. What are you doing here all by yourself?"

"..."

"I went to your village yesterday, and found out that it was destroyed. I thought that you had died until I smelled you. You have a very pleasant scent. Did you know that?"

"..."

"Anyway! I was looking for you to challenge you to a dual."

' _A dual?'_

"You won last time, but that was because you had the element of surprise. Plus, you have amazing amount of speed. I've been training these past three days, just so that I can challenge you to a fight."

' _So it is about pride.'_

"Do you accept?"

He asked, reaching for his sword. "I have no strength to waste on a weak demon like you." I said getting up. "If you want to fight, then fight with someone that is near your level. Do not come and think that you will win against a superior being." I started walking up stream, as the dog demon took out his sword and attacked me. I turned around and swiftly caught it by it's blade.

The dog's eyes widen at the shock of a little girl catching his sword. I then broke the sword by bending it to the right.

"You are too weak to even hope to scratch me, dog demon."

I dropped the metal onto the ground, and proceeded to walk. The demon dropped the rest of his broken sword and followed the little girl. "Hey! Wait up!" He walked besides the little girl.

"So what is your name?"

"..."

"My name is Taisho! It means 'General'!"

"..."

"Oh come on! Tell me your name! Please!"

Rin sighed. "If I tell you my name, then will you stop pestering me?" Taisho nodded his head. Rin sighed again.

"Rin...Rin Kagami."

"Rin, ay."

It was quiet for a few seconds until taisho bombarded me with questions.

' _Honestly. He sounds like an overexcited child.'_

"Did you or did you not agree to stop pestering me if I told you my name?" I asked with a little bit of annoyance seeping into my voice. "Yes, but you never said how long."

' _Touche.'_

 **Asuka: And scene. This has been True Goddommess Chapter 1. If you want more of this then please request for more. Until then, I'll be trying to get a new chapter of naruto up. Okay then! Ja'nea!**


	2. Just Keep The Dog

**Asuka: Hey guys! Some people read and liked this, so I thought...what the hell? Why not make another chapter of this!? Here comes chapter two of True Goddommess. Hope you enjoy! Happy readings!**

 **Don't own inuyasha yada yada ya. Do I really have ta keep saying this!?**

 **DIEDIEDIEDIEDIEDIEDIEDIEDIEDIEDIEDIEDIEDIEDIEDIEDIEDIEDIEDIEDIEDIEDIEDIEDIEDIEDIEDIEDIEDIEDIEDIEDIEDIEDIEDIE**

I am walking in the woods with a chatty dog demon right beside me.

' _This is really getting annoying.'_

"Surely you must have more important things to do, than following me around like a lost puppy." I said glancing at him. He gave a thoughtful hum.

"Well...I do need to recruit stronger demons, seeing how your team killed mine."

"Then why do you not look for them?"

"What are you talking about? I am!"

I stared at him. ' _What is he talking about? Surely he does not mean me.'_

"I am recruiting you to be apart of my new demon team."

"No way."

I said right away. "But why not? You may be a little girl, and a human at that, but-" I cut him off, by knocking him to the ground, and putting one of my unsheathed swords to his neck. "Watch your tongue. I am no where related to those disgusting scumbags." I hissed. I then sheathed my sword, and walked away. I did not even take four steps, before he got up and followed me again.

"Soooo. If you're not a human...are you a demon?" He asked innocently. "I hate demons. So why would I be one of them?" I hissed.

"So. If you are not a demon, and you are not a human. Then what are you? A half-demon?"

"What I am is none of your concern. Now begone with you."

"What!? No way! Join my team, and I may consider leaving you be."

 _'As if. All you are going to do is trick me into joining.'_ "I will not. Now begone."

"No way!"

I narrowed my eyes, and glared at him. He held his ground by crossing his arms. After a staring show down, I closed my eyes. "Fine. Then I shall leave." I said as I lifted myself up into the air. Then, with great speed I flew towards the north. "W-wait!" Yelled the dog demon as he too took flight, but his speed had nothing on me.

It has been three months since that day, and I have not seen the annoying dog since. I leaned on a tree on a very high branch, eating a ripe green apple. The tree was in the middle of a human village, and a pretty busy one at that. I relaxed as I took another bite out of the sour fruit, and at that moment all seemed peaceful.

That is until a certain scent wafted up to my nose.

My slowly closing eyes opened to attention, and I quickly suppressed my scent. I watched as a snow haired demon stood in front of the base of the tree, and took a deep breath.

"LITTLE HUMAN GIRL, RIN KAGAMI! HAS ANYONE SEEN A LITTLE HUMAN GIRL BY THE NAME OF RIN KAGAMI? SHE HAS LONG BLACK HAIR, AND BROWN EYES! SHE HAS TWIN DEMON SWORDS AND A REALLY COLD ATTITUDE! SHE IS HUMAN...OR DEMON...OR MAYBE BOTH! HAS ANYONE SEEN HER? SHE IS A HUMAN/ DEMON/ HALF-DEMON/ I JUST DON'T KNOW! SHE NEVER TOLD ME HER RACE! HAS ANYBODY SEEN HER? IF SO, PLEASE TELL HER THAT HER BELOVED FATHER IS LOOKING FOR HER, AND THAT HER LOVELY MOTHER IS WORRIED SICK! I MEAN, HOW COULD YOU JUST LEAVE YOUR BELOVED FATHER AND LOVELY MOTHER TO WORRY? HONEY! MY DEAR DAUGHTER! DADDY MISSES YOU!"

First there was a twitch, then a tick, and then full blown rage. ' _That stupid, idiotic, protozoan idiot! I am going...I am going...'_ The whole village overflowed with demonic energy, and razor sharp wind. There were screams and yells as some went insane (thanks to the demonic energy), and others cut into pieces (thanks to the razor wind). I jumped down from my place to the ground, apple crushed and forgotten in my clenched fist.

"I am going to **kill** you."

I snarled with complete utter anger, as my iceberg eyes froze the dog demon to the spot. My nails and teeth grew out sharp, blue demon markings appeared on my face, on my forehead was a lighter blue marking of three crescent moons **(The Nayru sign. The one from Legend of Zelda. That will be on her forehead.)** , my eyes turned from human brown to sky blue cat eyes.

I growled, and took a menacing step towards the now shaking demon. "Now, now. I'm sure we can work this out nonviolently." Said the dog as he stepped backwards. I growled again, and took another step. "Come now, rin! Can we not settle this dispute with a game of shogi?" He took another step back, and I took another step forwards. "Please…?" He pleaded. He went to take another step back, but stepped on a forgotten ball and fell. I was upon him now, and I slowly raised my clawed hand, ready to strike.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry! I swear that I am! You flew off, and I had no way of finding you, and I thought if I talked about you, then you would come out, and I did not know what I was going to do after I found you, and I did not think of the consequences, and I...I...I just wanted you to join my team! But...but you declined my first request, and I wanted you to so badly join, and I did not want to give up, and-"

"SILENCE!"

I finally shouted. His babbling was starting to give me a headache. My features slowly went back to that of a human's, and my power subsided from the village. Some of the humans started to scream and mourn for and at the dead, as most of them threatened us with pitchforks and torches. ' _How did they get those so fast? Where did they get the torches, when it is not even near noon? Humans are weird little scumbags,_

 _and complete idiots to boot.'_

I unsheathed my twin blades and was ready to strike, but the dog caught my arm.

"No! They are humans!"

"They are trying to kill us."

I said, glaring coldly at him. "They are scared!" He said, holding my glare with pleading eyes. "Please." He pleaded. ' _What on Geb's great green earth was he doing? Pleading for more than one human life? What is wrong with this guy?'_ "A crowd of humans are trying to kill us, and you plead for their lives? Where is your dignity, your pride?" "Pushed aside for now, so that my honor can rise." He answered with determined eyes. I glared at him for awhile, sighed, and then sheathed my swords. "I can not believe this." I muttered, as I freed my arm, and flew towards the forest.

' _I can just see Seth laughing at the fact that_ _ **I**_ _, (daughter of Shu,_ _ **god**_ _of_ _ **wind**_ _and_ _ **air**_ _,_ _ **father**_ _of_ **G** _ **eb**_ _(_ _ **god**_ _of_ _ **earth**_ _) and_ _ **nut**_ _(_ _ **Goddess**_ _of_ _ **sky**_ _and_ _ **stars**_ _),_ _ **consort**_ _of_ ** _T_** _ **efnut**_ _(_ _ **LION goddess**_ _of_ _ **water AND fertility**_ _).) Rin Kagami is currently flying away from a murderous crowd of_ _ **humans**_ _!'_

I landed, and punched the nearest tree down. "Are you okay?" Asked the familiar voice. "I just stabbed my own pride and dignity, with a very sharp and long blade. What do you think?" I answered coldly, and started to walk away. I heard steps follow me, and I stopped. "What do you think you are doing demon?" I said and glared coldly at the now still dog.

"I think I was following you."

"Go away."

"No! I will not!"

"Yes. You will."

"No. I will not! I will Follow you! Always! All the way to the ends of the earth and beyond!"

"Do tell **why** I will ever let such a thing happen."

"I will do the whole entire shouting shenanigan again! I have been doing it for a few months in many different human villages before this one, and I can certainly do it again!"

" **You did what?"**

I asked coldly, as the wind around us started to pick up. The dog quickly covered his mouth with both of his hands, only to realize that it was too late. He started to flail his arms around. "I...I only did it to find you...and...and! I'm sorry, I'm sorry! Please do not kill me! Please!" I sighed, and the wind died down. "What ever." I said as I started to walk again, and (again) steps followed.

"So where are we going?"

"Everywhere and nowhere."

"Where is that?"

"In the unknown."

"Where is the unknown?"

"Everywhere and nowhere."

"But I thought everywhere and nowhere was in the unknown."

"It is."

"But then how could the unknown be in everywhere and nowhere?"

"How about you use that pre-pubescent brain of yours and figure it out."

"What does 'prepubescent' mean?"

"Now you have two things to figure out."

"Oh, I see! You want to sharpen my mind by giving me puzzles! I will figure them out, and I will not let you down!"

"What ever."


End file.
